warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Lionblaze and Heathertail
Prologue As Lionpaw and Heatherpaw grew closer, Heatherpaw and Lionpaw turned into Heathertail and Lionblaze. They liked each other a lot. They met every night in the tunnels. Chapter 1: A cat decides to leave her clan. Heathertail announced, "I, leader of DarkClan, shall move to Thunderclan." Lionblaze jumped. "WHAT?" "Yes, I want to live with you and have your kits and grow old. I want to be with YOU, Lionblaze." She explained. Lionblaze, lost for words, struggled out "Me too, Heathertail." The next day, Heathertail left her clan and joined ThunderClan. Everybody was wary at first, but grew used to Heathertail as she began to hunt and show loyalty. Chapter 2: New kits "Lionblaze, I'm having your kits!" Heathertail said. "Really?" LIonblaze asked. "Really." She said gently. Lionblaze was in a joyful mood all day. Heathertail had moved to the nursery when she had started whimpering with pain. Lionblaze called Leafpool, and she gathered herbs and sent Lionblaze to fetch a stick. She had started to kit when he came in. Heathertail took the stick as soon as she kitted a golden tabby she-cat with Heathertail's eyes. The stick splintered in her jaws as a light brown tabby she-cat with golden tabby splotches and amber eyes. She lay back, exhausted. "Let's name them Sunkit and Lightkit." He said. "Yes." She said before falling asleep. Chapter 3: 9 moons later Sunpaw tried her hardest. She loved being Sorreltail's apprentice. She loved the feel of the wind in her pelt. She felt like a bird. Lightpaw liked being Leafpool's apprentice. It suited her. She cared for others a lot. Sunpaw wished that Lightpaw could be a warrior, like her. But she knew it would never happen. Chapter 4: A new warrior "From now on, you will be known as Sunheart. We admire your creativity and loyalty. Serve your clan well." Firestar announced. "Sunheart!" Lightpaw yowled along with the clan. She had a bit more to learn until she became a medicine cat. Heathertail and Lionblaze looked on proudly. She sighed. The clan dispersed and she found herself applying marigold to a scratch from a thorn in Thornclaw's bedding. Chapter 5: A new medicine cat "From now on you shall be Lightflower." Leafpool said, her voice cracking. Lightflower loved her name. She was so happy. She arrived back as Sunheart greeted, "Hi, Lightpaw!" "It's Lightflower now." Lightflower said. "Congrats!" Sunheart said. Chapter 6: The happy Gathering "We have a new warrior, Sunheart, and a new medicine cat, Lightflower." Sunheart puffed her chest in pride. A lot of things happened, but the yowls rang in her head. Chapter 7: Sunheart and Toadfoot "Hi Toadfoot!" said Sunheart. "Hi!" Toadfoot said. Her heart skipped. They were good friends, but they liked each other a bit more. They liked to hunt together. They went out and caught a few mice when Sunheart decided to tell him something. "Hey, um, Toadfoot, I wish to be mates." "What? Me too!" He exclaimed. Her blue eyes shone. Chapter 8: New arrivals Sunheart later had kits, delivered by Lightflower, her sister. They were a black and golden she-kit named Moonkit and a black and white tom, Nightkit, like his father. Chapter 9: A noble death Leafpool was sorting herbs as she fell down, writhing in pain. "It... must have... been.. the . stone.over...there..." she gasped. She closed her eyes, exhausted. "No, Leafpool! Don't leave!" Lightflower exclaimed. "I... must..." Leafpool wheezed. A while later, Lightflower found that a jagged piece of rock had cut Leafpool. Chapter 10: The End Moons passed, and the sisters found their place and they lived long and found their place. THE END Story 2:http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Sunheart%27s_kits